1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a sheet. A conveyance path through which the sheet passes is formed in the image recording apparatus. Rollers are provided on a plurality of positions on the conveyance path, and these rollers are rotated by a driving power transmitted from a drive source to convey the sheet through the conveyance path.
To satisfy recent demand for reducing size and cost of the image recording apparatus, the number of drive sources provided in the image recording apparatus is preferably reduced. That is, the above-described rollers are preferably rotated by a driving power produced by a common drive source.
There is known a conveyor mechanism including a plurality of rollers that are rotated by a driving power transmitted from a common drive motor. In this conveyor mechanism, a sheet-supply roller, a conveyor roller, and a discharge roller are rotated by the common motor. Specifically, the conveyor roller is rotated forwardly by forward rotation of the motor and rotated reversely by reverse rotation of the motor. The sheet-supply roller is rotated forwardly by the reverse rotation of the motor but is not rotated by the forward rotation of the motor. The discharge roller is rotated forwardly by the forward rotation of the motor but is not rotated by the reverse rotation of the motor.